


It 'Ain't Easy to Love You

by BakaEnna366



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: I can't tag everyone, M/M, give me some space to ship, god damn in I'm going to mess up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaEnna366/pseuds/BakaEnna366
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime's watched only a few Mafia movies in his life. And what he know so far about gangsters is that they dress very sharply and shoot things (and people, for that instance). But an exact someone at his high school was about to change what he thought about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1-He's a Total Babyface

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I praise you for clicking on this. Thank you very much. I'm not sure if this is a rare pair, but I just want to say I've been motivated to write a multi-chapter fanfiction for aaaaaages. So hey, I'm here. I started off writing this in notes while I waited for an invite. I'll update quite often (I think?). Please enjoy, and I'll see you next chapter!

Hajime Hinata didn't want to go back to school. Like every other normal guy, school wasn't a place of true happiness for him, however, his grades weren't that bad. He wasn't an A+ person, but he usually scored around a C+. Satisfying, to say the least. Hinata would walk to school by himself, as he is now, humming a tune to a song he can't remember, but it didn't particularly bother him that he couldn't remember the name of the song.

One of the things that the brunette was thinking about was his classmates, all 15 of them; they certainly weren't ordinary people. One's a traditional dancer, with the looks of a 7-year-old and the words of a... Well, a person who calls people 'skanky pig bitches' all the time. Another's a mechanic with bright pink hair that stalks a princess. Another is a guy with white, unruly hair and a disturbing obsession with hop. And there was so much to say about Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu. Hajime could even lost quite a few things off the top of his head;

\- He is a total babyface.

\- He is short. But not as short as Saionji. 

\- He wears, and only wears, a pinstripe suit.

\- He will shoot someone (Taking it to drastic measures, would he even shoot Pekoyama?) in the face rather than drink milk.

\- He is a yakuza.

Sometimes, when Hinata passes Kuzuryuu in the halls, he thinks, 'irony is the greatest'. And Kuzuryuu undoubtedly thinks, 'Fuck you.' Before Hinata can realise, he's standing before the towering school he knows so well; Hope's Peak Academy. A somewhat nostalgic smile takes place on his face as he scans the school's outside. He knows what window leads to what classroom, and vaguely where the gymnasium and cafeteria is- but it isn't actually important, he thinks. It's time to get into school.

Hajime pushes open the double doors with a familiar gesture, and sees a few people from the first year blinking at him. Makoto Naegi, a boy quite similar to him (with a few differences, the most significant being height) walks up to him and smiles, with the addition of, "Good morning, Hinata-san!" Hajime says good morning back and then excuses himself by saying he needs to get to class. Hinata starts off again, walking with a quick step before turning around to look at Naegi once more. Naegi looks at another male, wearing a sharp business-suit. I think that's the heir in the first year. Toga-something.

Hajime climbs the steps that leads to the second-year's halls. Koizumi greets him, as she is hanging around her locker with Saionji when he arrives. On a completely unrelative term, Hajime asks, "Have you seen Kuzuryuu-san?" The only state of interest he really had was that Kuzuryuu-san could've gotten into a gang battle and killed himself or something. Well, not killed, but just badly hurt. "No, sorry, I hav-"

"Why would you be looking for that teeny tiny weirdo?" Saionji interrupts Koizumi, and finishes her question with a giggle. "Hiyoko-chan. Hinata-san is a friend of Kuzuryuu-san's, and friends care for how each other are." Koizumi explains in the best calm voice she can. Hiyoko only makes a small 'hmph', and at that point I pull another smile and walk on by the two. I see Owari next, leaning on a windowsill and munching on some chicken. Before class snacks, I suppose...?

Next person I see is Pekoyama. It brings me a little relief, since the swordswoman wouldn't usually leave Kuzuryuu's side, so I casually walk up to her and ask if he's here. "No." Is all she says.

"Um, Pekoyama-san, if you don't mind me asking, why is he not here?"

"I don't know. I think he was injured." She replies blatantly. That small little 'oh no' firework goes off inside of him. However, he's sure there are more important things in the grand scheme of everything, like the bell that's ringing for class.

First period isn't that bad. Hajime's train of thoughts eventually swerve to Kuzuryuu, and his empty desk next to where the brunette currently sits. He lets out a small sigh and rests his chin on his right hand and looks at Miss. Monomi (the teacher with a wisp that speaks wike this aww the time) who's desperately trying to get Kazuichi's attention. Kazuichi Souda's absent-mindedly daydreaming, staring at the back of Sonia-san's head. Typical, he thinks.

After class, Hajime heads out into the hallways and sees a very familiar face.  
"Hey, Kuzuryuu-san." Hinata smiles and waves, despite Kuzuryuu not even looking his way. When he turns, Hajime can't help but observe, 'Why've you got that huge bandage around your eye?'


	2. Chapter 2- I'm Asking But I Don't Give a Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, it's the second chapter. I've spent ages planning this! I've already got things like chapter ten sorted out... Why?  
> And sorry it's really short, I find myself unmotivated a lot. Sorry! But thanks for 20 hits... You guys are amazing! See you next chapter!

Kuzuryuu idly moves his left hand up to tenderly touch the slightly pink bandage. Sure enough, it's splattered with a small amount of blood. "I just got fuckin' shot in the eye. End of." He says without pausing, and he turns to walk off. "Uh, Kuzuryuu-san!," You call, only just quick enough to get him to turn around with a huff, "I hope your, you know, eye gets better." You smile quite brightly in front of him. He just scowls at you and walks away. You still feel like smiling, though.

Second period goes by. The lessons are harder than Hajime remembers, but it could just be the fact he hasn't been to school for six weeks. Kuzuryuu comes in late, and it seems that everyone is pointing out his bandage. He tells them nothing, just shrugs and sits down.

Lunchtime comes as a blessing. Hunger quickly grows in Hajime's stomach during the lessons, and he'd just like to talk to Kuzuryuu a little more. Is he getting an eyepatch? Could it even heal? Could he get it replaced? Deep down, though, Hinata knew that he probably wouldn't answer. Sure enough, in the cafeteria, Kuzuryuu sat next to Peko and ignored all the questions pelted at him. I sit opposite to him, earning an indifferent noise from Pekoyama ('mm.') and a renowned scowl from Yours Truly, Babyface. Komaeda eventually sits down beside me, and I remind myself to smile. The four just eat in silence for the majority of the time. And then, Kuzuryuu speaks up. "So you two were dating?" Whoa. Didn't excpect him to say that. "Yeah. We did." Komaeda replies rather nonchalantly, with just the smallest smile tugging on his lips. "And y' don't anymore?" Hajime starts to think how funny it is how he's asking questions, but then he realised the expression on his face says 'I'm-Asking-Questions-But-I-Don't-Give-A-Fuck'. "Mhm. Things got in the way, so we stopped," Komaeda replies, seeming to be interested in his own answers, "But public affection is exchanged sometimes. It's very hopeful." Komaeda leans over and plants a soft kiss on the brunette's cheek. Hajime feels himself flushing already, but the two onlookers either sigh or look away. After lunch, third period. Everyone was doing a group project, and because Kuzuryuu had not listened to what Miss Usami was saying (it happens all the time) the whole class wasn't allowed to choose their groups. However, Peko insisted she had to go with Young Master. Lucky for him, because he almost got his over the head by Owari if it wasn't for her. Saionji couldn't have cared less. Mikan would be too scared to make any real actions except whining and soft pleads of 'please don't give him a concussion. his head is temporarily, uh, uh 'muddled' up because of the eye injury...' Kuzuryuu wondered why the fuck his head would be affected (he was good at ignoring minor pain, so the headaches he was getting was like a feather being place on his head.) and how badly would a concussion effect a muddled brain. However, Tsumiki was a nurse, so he saw no point in arguing. After that period, Kuzuryuu decided on his own free will he'd skip the last class. Typical of him, though Hajime. No wonder he gets bad grades. Hajime notices him leisurely staring out of the window, his one eye unblinking. For some reason he looks sad. He absent-mindedly walks up to Kuzuryuu and places a hand on the windowsill. Only a little surprise registers on the blonde's face, and then he makes a soft grunt and shuffles away from Hajime. "Is everything alright?" Hajime asks, staring out at the gloomy clouds that hang over the cold air outside. "Eh." Replies Kuzuryuu, unmoved. "Are you skiving class again?" Hajime proceeds to ask, with the same tone. "What's the point of going to these stupid shitty classes?" Hajime shrugs, and decides he, deep down, would rather skip. So, he turns to Kuzuryuu, smiles, and makes an attempt of a conversation. It's mostly one-sided, with Hajime talking of home, and Kuzuryuu talking of gang battles, injuries and guns. Well, Hajime thinks, we might've grown just that bit closer. 

 


	3. Chapter 3- On Friendly Terms?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not posting so much and posting so little! I really am, I'm just hardly motivated and I get no time because I'm going through difficulties in life right now. Sorry; and see you next chapter!
> 
> And I just have to say I'm not in high school, so I have no idea how it works... I'm sorry  
> !

Hinata certainly enjoyed skipping class, even though he knew it was wrong. He'd tried it once with Kazuichi, but, they both got detention for it. At least, they talked about some things instead of being silent.

The conversation earlier with Kuzuryuu ended in silence. However, it made him seem more approachable, having talked with him. Of course, at first sight, the small boy would be easily approached if not for the Kuzuryuu badge that just screams 'I'll cut you if you don't watch out'. Anyway, Hajime was just relaxing, sitting on his bed, innocently indulged in a book. Then, he wondered how Kuzuryuu's eye was doing. He'd said 'it hurt like fuck, but the bullet's out now. if you saw, you'd probably throw up.' And after that, was the closest thing Hajime got to hearing Kuzuryuu laugh. It was more of a chuckle created by arrogance, though.

* * *

 

The next day, when he arrived at school as normal, Hajime noticed Kuzuryuu was no longer wearing a slightly bloodied bandage but a black eyepatch with a white dragon (Hajime had learnt enough to realise that was the symbol of the Kuzuryuu clan) printed upon the centre. 

"It looks nice on you," Hajime had commented. 

"Oh." was the reply. It may have been his imagination, but Hinata may have heard a small 'thanks' as the two walked away. There was nothing to be commented on for the morning lessons that dragged on, excpect for second period when Kuzuryuu put his legs up on Owari's desk and, sadly, Peko wasn't there to save him as the gymnast landed a perfect karate chop on the boy's left leg. Rather him, not me, though Hajime. The brunette sat opposite to Kuzuryuu at lunch again today. Komaeda sat somewhere else, but it wasn't excactly Hajime's main concern as to where the luckster sat. The two didn't talk much, excpect for the few comments on other classmates; 'isn't Hiyoko so fucking annoying?' 'Nidai's going to be the death of my ears.' 'did you hear? apparently Makoto tried to hug Togami.' 'Leon found one of Hifumi's batshit yaoi magazines. the weenie said he's scarred for life.' ' Sonia said she's seen this yaoi before. She said,' (at this point Hajime put on a mediocre impression of Sonia) 'it was simply delightful, but please do not tell anyone of this.' so does she like it?' And that was pretty much it. Just before they were about to go back to class, Hajime asked, "Do you have a phone?" And the reply, "A shitty one which I never use, why?" "Well, um, I was just wondering if I could get your number. On... Friendly terms?" The way Kuzuryuu's neutral expression changed to a deep frown informed Hinata he'd fucked up. "Did you just say 'friends'?" Says the babyface who just gossiped with him earlier. "We are not friends. Fuck off." Hajime let out a stressed sigh as the smaller male stalked off. The two males avoided eye contact, leaving a chilled aroma throughout both lessons. Komaeda had asked what the matter was, and it was at that point Hajime realised he was looking kind of down, his eyes staring out of the window or down at his desk. "I think Kuzuryuu's really mad at me... Shit..." Apart from the curse, Hinata thought he sounded like a ten-year-old. Nagito smiled and reminded him that the end of school for today was only in ten minutes. It was kind of weird that Kuzuryuu practically jumped out of his seat when Miss. Monomi announced end of class, and ran out of the door, knocking poor Tsumiki over. Fortunately to Kuzuryuu, fortune in some way only the yakuza knew, Hajime had helped the shocked nurse up and talked to her for a while. When returning to his locker, he noticed a crudely ripped piece of paper shoved in the edge. He pulled it out, without the slightest idea who it was from, and unfolded it. In stark, quickly scribbled numbers was a phone number. And on the back, were initials; 'F.K'.


	4. Chapter 4- Just Whatever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter! it may be crappy because I'm doing it on my 11037% shitty iPhone.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh if you don't know who Natsumi is, she's Fuyuhiko's younger sister.  
> also I'm going to have the chapters pretty short, but that might mean more chapters. I'm trying to space everything out as well as I can. Also, comments and reviews will be very appreciated! Hate will also be accepted but don't except me to a) take it in, b) apologise, c) scream back.  
> With that out of the way, see you next chapter!

Hinata's hand is rather tightly gripping the precious piece of paper he'd retrieved from his locker earlier, as he sprints back towards his house. He passes his mother with a quick 'Hi, Bye!' and crash-lands onto his plain bed once he dives into his bedroom. Hinata finally closes his bedroom door and picks up his slightly outdated iPhone. With the paper still in hand, he opens up his phone, flicks into the contacts, and adds Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu. He types in the number slowly; the handwriting isn't at its best. Then, after checking again and again he'd got the number correct, Hajime saves the contact and texts; 'friends?' It's just one word, but a whole paragraph unfds behind the word for the reader. Hinata is pretending not to be anxiously waiting for a text back, and focuses on his small celebration for Friday. (because it was just then he realised it was Friday today- A whole two days off boring school!) Unfortunately, homework dims his bright light. Then, his phone notifies him of a text. Hajine reads it over and over again. It's like the one he sent earlier; a paragraph behind a simple word. But a little more comical.

'whatever'

He finds himself absent-mindlessly typing back, 'so that's a yes?' and immediate reply... 'whatever'

'okay im joking just'

'just whatever'

Kuzuryuu could be absolutely hilarious sometimes.

Then, Hajime being who he is, he attempts at another conversation.

'thanks for leaving the number, by the way. that's very nice of you.'

'shut up. dont mention it' Hinata doesn't have to try to imagine Kuzuryuu frowning and maybe, just maybe, blushing a little. He decided to stop texting and let the yakuza get on with whatever business he may or may not have, and just relaxed on his bed. School was tiring, to say the least. Sometimes he wondered what everyone did on weekends. Kuzuryuu probably had a very intresting weekend. Hajime must've fallen asleep, because he woke to his mother calling him to tea. It was the usual; stir fry. He didn't think it was the best dinner you could have, but then again, he liked stir fry. "I just heard about the Kuzuryuu boy." chimes in his mother halfway through her plate. "Yup." mutters Hinata, thinking he should've asked the blonde how his eye was doing. "Are you thinking about him?" his mother asks, in a humorous tune. Hinata's mother is a lovely woman. She's funny and kind and understanding. She even understood when Hinata gathered up the courage to say "mum, dad, I'm gay" after him and Komaeda going on his first date. And, Hajime didn't like to think or talk about it, but his dad didn't react so well. Both his mother and himself would pull out the chair that he used to sit in and leave an empty plate for him. It wasn't such a greif-like activity, they just did it to remind nobody that they both still thought of him as part of their family. "No!" Hinata outbursts, knowing what his mother is hinting. "Are you sure...?" Hinata just stuffs the rest of his tea in his mouth and bids the older brunette a swift goodbye, then proceeds to crash land on his bed as he did before. By default, Hinata picks up his phone. He's more than surprised to see a text message from Kuzuryuu, 'jesus mother fucking christ i mentioned you once at dinner and natsumi said that we were a couple so i told her i wasnt fucking gay but still she said i was so i liter' Hinata rolled his eyes. The phone he had owned small storage spaces and an app he'd installed limited text messages so to save space. However, he could talk to Kuzuryuu on Monday. Hinata sent two text messages; 'oh, okay. sorry about that. Well, my mum did the same...' And 'how's your eye doing, by the way?' To which there was a certainly unexpected reply; 'terrible. i fell over because natsumi god damn that retard pushed me and i slammed my fucking face on a drawer and blood started pouring from my eye. it was really disgusting' Thank God he didn't go into detail, thought Hinata. The male next checked his Facebook, a thing he hardly used. Nothing. Eventually, he settled on sticking his phone into a dock to charge it, as well as playing some music. He got a little bit of homework done, trying to complete the stupid fucking algebra until his head hurt. He lat down on his slightly uncomfortable bed until he realised how heavy his own eyes were getting. It was only eight o'clock... Deciding to text the boy, one last time, he sent, 'do you FaceTime?' A reply only came ten minutes later. 'i dont use that childish shit' How, he wondered, is it childish? However, Kuzuryuu was Kuzuryuu. To add some hilarity to the situation, he texted back, 'just whatever'


End file.
